


i've heard this song before but it sounded a little different

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, lots of reference to trickstar as well, no pairings but meant to feel like some anzu ship teasing, other charas get small mentions but its very much just undeadXanzu centric, underlying platonic soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: A retelling of main story but if Anzu produced Undead almost as much as she helped out Trickstar? Just some focus and expression of Undead's relationship with Anzu.
Relationships: Anzu & Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu & Oogami Kouga, Anzu & Otogari Adonis, Anzu & Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i've heard this song before but it sounded a little different

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I wrote a while ago and didn't know how to describe or tag so I was like I'll get around to publishing it on ao3 later... And then forgot for a while. Still didn't know how to put it into words but it's just a lot of Anzu & Undead, hopefully a good fic for people who enjoy seeing Anzu as her own character it had been my first time trying to write her like this. 
> 
> I skipped forward in the timeline quite often to get through everything in one fic and that's what the markers throughout the fic mean. The soul mate element is one of having a mark on your skin that becomes coloured once you meet your soul mate. You're able to sense the other a bit and can feel strong enough feeling from the other was the ideas.

Anzu would have missed the first sign she'd finally found one of the soulmates her peculiar soulmate mark suggested the existence of if it wasn’t for the fact that the mark in question changed after her first day at Yumenosaki Academy.

She hadn’t immediately pieced it together either, that it was Koga, the boy who had used her as a landing board after flying off stage in that strange stage battle. In her defense, the memory was of an event so sudden she almost forgot it had even happened, it was a lot easier to assume it would be a member of Trickstar. The three had been by her the whole day and she didn’t exactly check her mark every time she met someone new.

No, it took crossing paths with him by chance when on the way to her classroom. He’d moved when he saw her, leaving her to immediately assume he’d been waiting for him.

“You’re moving. You weren’t hurt so bad then.” Koga stated, words a bit gruff in trying to pretend he didn’t care but the fact he was checking in on her at all gave it all away. She didn't doubt he was there for any reason but to see how she was doing after being the one to step on her.

She felt warmth, it was reassuring to know he wasn’t such a bad guy but she definitely was caught off guard by just how deep the appreciation was hitting her. It wasn’t like it was overwhelming, but something was compelling her to stare at Koga. Anzu smiled, words finally attempting to catch up and stumble out of her mouth.

“Thank you.”

Koga clicked his tongue, seemingly on the verge of saying something but he closed his lips soon after opening them. He tore his eyes away, scratching the back of his head. “What are you? An idiot? You don’t go thanking people who hurt you!” Koga scolded irritatedly, the growl to his voice confusing her until she remembered the lone wolf related lines he had used on stage. A bit old to be a chuunibyou wasn't he…?

Anzu’s mind didn’t stay on that much longer, instead taken by the consideration of how he was right. She didn’t have a reason to be thanking him and his aggressive behaviour was even a little intimidating but…

“I feel glad to have the chance to properly talk to you.” She said, almost barely hearing herself as the words left her without thought.

But she could tell it was how she felt. There was something about Koga. If he was feeling it too it had been why he showed up at all and wasn’t just cursing her out for being strange, right?

She didn’t have the chance to ask anything more, to try to talk to him in getting to know him better. He muttered about class, looking back at her as he walked off.  
Subaru arriving himself and snapping her out of the trance she’d been in was what it took for her to fall back into the pace of the real world but it felt like the answer was right there. Her changed soulmark crossing her mind but it wasn’t the right time to stay focused on it.

\--  
\--

Anzu didn’t think she was usually a bad student but with so much going on general lessons were hard to pay attention to.

When she glanced around the room to observe her classmates, a fond smile sat at her lips at a sight which already felt pretty used to. Hokuto diligently taking notes, Makoto radiating with nerves as he seemed to be attempting to write notes based on everything the teacher said while Subaru was trying his best to distract his bespectacled friend. For school in need of something as dramatic as a rebellion, to know there could be even shreds of normality eased her heart.

She found that her eyes kept going back to a particular classmate; she felt rude for practically staring but he also didn’t seem to notice which admittedly encouraged her to keep looking back.

He was tall even when seated, quiet and concentrating hard on the lesson in a serious and dedicated way. His form was easily muscular, another thing she could pick out from just looking at him. Strong and just a little intimidating was the first impression he gave off. Not that Anzu liked to judge someone before she got to talk to them, and outside of the members of Trickstar she had yet to mingle with her classmates much.

She chalked it up to guilt for forming such a rude feeling first impression, that was why she was so compelled to meet him properly. She didn’t figure out the real reason for that instinctive pull towards him until much until later.

\--  
\--

It was scary to just be ripped away from her friends. Anzu didn’t feel like she was physically threatened by the twins but she still didn’t appreciate the way she was lured off and then played around with like a doll in order to pass the time. But she wasn’t the type who could say no, either. After being hated and shunned so much, she was fine if she was somehow being of use to people. Probably.

The twins provided a decent enough distraction from being left to feel frozen while in the presence of such strange senior or having her eyes continually trailing towards the oddly restrained Koga. She hadn't been able to find her voice to ask why he was wrapped up in rope like that but she could pretty much feel the irritation radiating off him.

Anzu still felt comforted with Trickstar coming after her. Being remembered, feeling like she mattered, it wasn't a bad thing. But all too soon Rei's words were reminding her of the pressure of being treated as important. 

He had been right that she hadn't formally agreed to be Trickstar's producer. Her heart thundered in anxiety as she was made to face it. She had been enjoying the company of the other boys but committing to a single unit cemented that she would be part of another rebellion.

Rei didn't seem to be afraid of anything. He provoked Trickstar, spoke on her behalf (somehow able to speak up better than she could ever dream of voice her own feelings of hesitation in knowing if Trickstar were the right way to go about it, she knew there was no closing her eyes to the truth of this school so she had to do something.)

2wink, UNDEAD, or Trickstar. She suddenly went from one unit desperately pleading for her help to being promised two more would be more suited for actually succeeding. Anzu knew she couldn't be swayed by friendship, when you're serious about things you have to be objective. She had a lot to learn about being a producer so she still was uneasy about being relied upon at all but she couldn't run away from it now.

Hinata and Yuuta had a unique kind of appeal to them and seeing they weren't malicious after they settled down she was able to assess them better. They had energy and were cute, a really clear brand as idols even if they were first years meaning she'd have to learn alongside them.

She didn't feel so bad deciding they weren't the right answer both for what she needed and maybe what the school would need to.

It was Trickstar and UNDEAD where she started to struggle.

While she didn't even know all of UNDEAD, Rei alone was doing such a good job at making her hesitate. He seemed otherworldly. Beautiful, moving with confidence since he knew it and speaking with vague wisdom at all times being more than enough to overwhelm her. It felt unfair on Trickstar to have hesitated but there was just something about him impossible to ignore. 

When the response was to interrupt Rei and they insisted they'd fight for her to choose them. While Rei had an bewitching spell about him, the way those three boys performed with every bit of passion and determination shining in a blinding way, she knew which side had drew her heart in. 

Anzu flushed as Rei pointed it out himself, that she was captivated by them. He was again able to speak the words she felt able to tell just from one meeting and one observation how much Trickstar were inspiring her.

It was like Rei was able to reach into her mind and see everything she thought and felt clearly. It only made her more curious about him. Enough she felt a surge of confidence as Rei agreed to work alongside them, as much as they could.

Allies. It wouldn't just be a newbie unit and an inexperienced producer. Anzu felt she was able to hold her head a little higher feeling less pressure. Less expectation to somehow save everything. She felt so confident that as Rei assigned points of training for them all she stopped and looked up at him determinedly, catching his eye and he waited for her to speak.

"If I can learn from watching idols that also means observing people like you, right?" Anzu asked, her voice felt stronger despite still having a long way to go to return to being a confident person. 

Rei's lips twitched into a smile, amused by her practically challenging him. While it should be strange to be so interested in a single individual it was like he understood the pull she was feeling and wasn't at all put off by it.

"I wonder just what kind of lesson you're expect from me, if we were all alone?" Rei said, red eyes gleaming as she flushed slightly, the drawl of his voice leaving implications. 

"Of course there are many idols in this school for you to learn from and widen your horizons. Only for the time being I suggest Akehoshi-kun here will be very beneficial to your growth Young Lady." Rei finished, teasing tone gone and finished having addressed her properly.

Anzu wasn't against being with Subaru of course, he was an interesting person with infectious energy. She couldn't think of a reason as to why she felt so drawn to Rei. Just that she wanted to leave an impression on the person she felt bewitched by in return even if she was usually fine with blending into the background.

\--  
\--

Anzu hated feeling so helpless. She really just felt like she was playing into the hopeless heroine who always needs to be saved trope as she did her best to stay hidden while she could hear movement in the kitchen.

"Hey~ C'mon Transfer Student I just want to play." The cheerful voice called.

Anzu only felt goosebumps, a guy she had never met chasing her out in the darkness when most people had already left the school to go home just made her common sense scream. Run. Hide. It's not okay. She started seriously considering if Kuro would take her in the karate club so she could train her way into feeling less small and vulnerable.

Anzu kept listening out carefully, as soon as he sounded like he was leaving she’d want to take the opportunity to slip out and return to Trickstar in the training room where she knew she'd be safe. Anzu stayed still as he sounded the closest he had yet, bracing herself to be startled as her hiding place didn’t make it easy to take off running. A quiet breath of relief rolled out from her lungs as the cabinet wasn’t touched and she remained hidden.

All the focusing helped her to hear his voice even though it had dropped and she suspected he was just speaking to himself.

"Way to go Kaoru, making the only girl in the school run away from you. That's a perfectly horrible first impression." He said, Anzu didn't know if she felt any better about knowing his name. At least he seemed to be self aware he got points for that. Now if only he learned not to act like that in the first place he might get full passing marks.

“How stupid can you get… I probably seemed like such a creep approaching her so smugly. I’ve been hanging around too many fans…” Kaoru continued berating himself. Anzu didn’t know if he really meant it, maybe he was cunning and expected if she overheard she might reveal herself by feeling bad enough for him.

Unable to rule out the possibility she’d cautiously stayed hidden, back to hoping he’d leave soon. He somehow had a kind sounding voice and it had only made her more confused about what to believe.

\--  
\--

“Young Lady, just a moment of your time if you could.” Rei’s voice stopped Anzu in her tracks, she’d been sitting in on UNDEAD’s practice session. Though she definitely felt as though she was learning more about idols than she was doing much of the job of a producer and giving valuable feedback. More than anything her purpose of being there had been to lure Kaoru out to attend practice at all but she didn’t mind, she wanted all the idols to work hard.

While she had gotten over her initial feeling of being overwhelmed and a little afraid of Rei it still felt intimidating for him to ask something of her since they were alone.

Kaoru had jumped at the chance to try get on Anzu’s good side volunteering to take the dirty towels to the laundry with Koga. She figured poor Koga would get the job of actually washing all the towels. Since getting to know Koga more she’d come to know of, and admire his dedication to work even if he’d grumble all the way through. 

In all honest Anzu hadn’t actually wanted any work taken away from her and wasn’t a fan of the sentiment behind the volunteering but she’d accepted Kaoru’s offer if for no other reason than to just have a breather from the blond. She’d learned there really was more to him and he did seem to have some good points if she could continue to have the confidence to get close to him but he could still be too much for her to adjust to on a long day. Even if he wasn't a bad person he was overwhelming in his own way. 

Adonis had been helping her pack up the Light Music club room itself while Rei had already taken to climbing into his coffin to rest and regain energy. She felt like he was the easiest one to be around, since he was also generally quiet there was no pressure to hold a conversation and he had physical strength that mean if she couldn’t do something he would be able to. But he had received a phone call which made him grimace and he admitted to being called upon by his older sisters. He didn’t seem eager to go but his heart was too full of kindness to deny a task that had been asked of him. Anzu had to encourage him to go ahead and leave the last of pack up to her, pushing slightly at his arm as though to push him out of the room.

Adonis was warm, even through short contact she felt how strong his body was as well. He was secure. Her pushing without words ended up being more thanks to being distracted by the feeling washing over her. A feeling that was familiar, though she didn’t peace together what that meant immediately. 

Adonis had stared down at her, almost liking searching her face for answers and surprised Rei in his willingness to give in. He had parted after telling Anzu to take care of herself and telling Rei he was entrusting her to him. It felt a bit fussy but Anzu appreciated the sentiment knowing how protective Adonis was of others.

And that was why it ended up just her and Rei, and why she felt especially on edge while under his piercing gaze. She hadn’t meant to stare at Adonis and have what almost felt like a moment! She pretty much expected an uncomfortable teasing conversation where he prodded about their relationship. Seeing she wasn’t leaving and her silence was likely waiting on him Rei finally spoke.

“Have you been happy with your choice? To stand on the side of Trickstar? Their hearts are delicate, living in this system is not easy but trying to change it is even harder.” Rei said, catching her off guard.

He asked because she rejected UNDEAD, right? That was the best guess she had.

“I understand their hearts. Because of that I can’t regret choosing them.” Anzu answered. She felt a little satisfaction at causing a curious expression to cross Rei’s face. She didn’t usually answer so quickly or so confidently. Though it was also kind of a vague answer.

It wasn’t her first revolution. If her fear was going to stop her it would have long ago. Then and there she just felt hopeful towards what they were capable of achieving. She believed that if anyone could succeed, it would be Trickstar. Because of how bright they shone, and because they kept managing to get support from kind people around them.

“Kuku… Good. Then perhaps since you’ve found your feet you will have it in you to hear out this old man’s request.” Rei said, genuine with his praise but still having Anzu feel unsure what to make of him with his amusement.

She nodded, expression serious as she was ready to hear him out.

“You’re supporting Trickstar but are still everyone’s producer. I hope you can take care of UNDEAD as well.” Rei spoke, Anzu immediately started wondering if she’d missed something. It was such a simple and straightforward request, one she couldn’t ever imagine turning down. As scary as each member had first seemed they were talented and she wanted to believe in them too.

“You seem confused. I wonder just what you’d expect I was going to ask of you?” Rei chuckled to himself. 

Anzu felt a little embarrassed, his dark mysterious act wasn’t really as good now she knew him and how silly he could be at times but she still found herself nervous and like she was around someone who was… Something other than human.

Gradually Anzu shook her head, Rei was kind of intimidating but it isn’t like she had assumed he was going to make some suspicious request. She felt more confused that he felt he had to ask at all. Did she seem like she wouldn’t care about others while focusing on supporting Trickstar? Before she knew it a stubborn expression was taking over her features.

“... My, what a fiery expression. Youth is something spectacular.” Rei said, his being impressed sounding quite real and not at all teasing. 

It seemed she didn’t have to try forcing out her voice to express her feelings, instead he seemed to understand something by gazing into her eyes. 

“You may be inexperienced but you’re also passionate, caring, observant and hard working to a fault. I have the utmost faith you’ll become a great producer.” Rei started, to quell any doubt he might have brought up in her from questioning her.

“That is precisely why I want you to look over my UNDEAD as well. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness a little too much… I don’t trust I can always stare to the light they deserve to be bathed in but those boys… Will most certainly gravitate towards it. It is the same brightness you so flawlessly create and spread to others.” Rei continued, his words filled with so much faith Anzu felt her heart speeding up and her head unbelievably clear. She wanted to succeed. She wanted to keep them on the right path. But most importantly…

“But your eyes will adjust eventually. So I’ll be guiding you too, until you open your eyes.” Anzu said.

It wasn’t just curiosity she brought out from Rei, this time she as much as earned a genuine look of shock. When he recovered and the look faded he was smiling, warmth to his eyes.

For someone that seemed so far away it felt so right, so satisfying to connect to him.

\--  
\--

Anzu got stopped one morning on her way into class. She could have almost confused the moment for deja vu because eyeing her and waiting for the chance to stop her and talk was Koga.

She knew him better by now, how kind he could be and that he was so incredibly dedicated. While he wasn't so stubborn about rejecting her help where a producer was needed she still doubted he was there for work since she hadn't approached UNDEAD with anything recently. 

He bristled slightly as she happily greeted him good morning, no longer intimidated by him. He sure did like to act annoyed by everything. But pushy guys like him weren't so bad, he knew to get on with what he wanted to say and she didn't have to try to speak up to encourage him. She enjoyed any chance to not have to talk much.

"That Adonis is always calling you weak and you're always keeping your mouth shut. You keep getting over worked doing anything that vampire bastard asks of you too… Are you trying to prove him right? Trying to be a weakling bastard?" Koga said to her, voice on the cusp of yelling in frustration but he probably didn't want to draw out anyone from the classroom by causing a scene.

An earlier Anzu may have wilted, hurt by the accusation that could pretty much scream she isn’t doing good enough. But the person she’d already been able to become could only smile, this time right away able to understand Koga was trying to tell her to rely on others, that she didn’t have to handle it all alone before. 

She’d received this kind of talk before, but Koga really did have the most indirect way of giving it. It kind of made her want to tease him to see if he could even be provoked into saying it more honestly but she didn’t want to hurt their steadily getting stronger relationship by making him too stubborn.

They still hadn’t spoken about it and how they were both sure by now of what the other was. Soul mates. And Koga wasn’t the only one either, Adonis too. With the way she was drawn to Rei and Kaoru she was starting to connect the dots. She wondered if the school didn’t need saving, if she didn’t need to be part of a revolution, maybe then she would have listened to that primal instinct telling her to be with UNDEAD.

Anzu wondered how much longer until Koga felt he could talk to her without some kind of excuse. She hoped it was soon. Her heart longed for normal days with UNDEAD.

\--  
\--

“Anzu-chan~ Oh man it must be my lucky day to find you and without any of those Trickstar guys getting in the way.” Kaoru’s voice pulled Anzu from her thoughts and state of feeling like she was half asleep. She figured the latter half of what he said wasn’t really meant for her ears. She didn’t really have the energy for dodging him like usual now that he'd already caught her.

Anzu bowed her head slightly, trying to politely greet her senior and side step him after to try to continue on her way. She didn’t know where she wanted to go, if she tried to just go to anywhere Trickstar usually hung out, there’s no way any of the four would be there now.

Disband. Disband. The student council president had really said that and then Mao seriously considered it. Her heart broke a few more times remembering Subaru’s expression especially.

Was Subaru the type who needed distractions or alone time? She felt stupid and like a failure of a producer for not being sure of that by now. Maybe if she could do better to meet their needs Trickstar wouldn’t have to disband. She’d been putting all her faith in them, regaining confidence the more they shone so she suddenly felt like she was back to square one.

“Anzu-chan?” Kaoru had said again, face shifting into a concerned expression as she didn’t really answer.

It took him wrapping an arm around her back and nudging her forward to get her to come back from being lost in her head. She looked startled, prepared to stomp on his feet before she realized who it was, confusedly staring up into Kaoru’s face. He wasn’t obliviously ignoring her discomfort while trying to be forceful, he was instead looking on with a small encouraging smile. His eyes could hold a lot of warmth and kindness sometimes.

For once Anzu didn’t immediately feel afraid of him. She nodded as her non verbal consent to go with him, while she was usually more cautious of being around him especially when it was getting later and the school was being emptied she felt so lonely she ignored that feeling for a change.

Despite not saying anything about it Kaoru easily unhanded her now she was out of her trance. It was a little surprising for her since he could be so persistent. As he was leading the way inside the school it became clear he was taking her to the Light Music club room. They stood at the open door for a moment after arriving, while Rei seemed to immediately notice their presence and looked over with curious eyes, Adonis and Koga were too caught up in some conversation.

Koga was holding a guitar, from his words he seemed to be trying to teach Adonis something about it. The taller looked a bit blank but was smiling, not really understanding but kindly encouraged Koga to continue talking on so passionately.

It was a nice distraction, but it also made Anzu’s heart ache with longing.

“And for what do we owe the pleasure?” Rei finally spoke, bringing attention to the fact they had appeared at all.

Funnily enough Adonis reacted first, the sight of Anzu accompanied by Kaoru of all people made him step forward cautiously. “Do you need protection Transfer Student?” Adonis asked, a small smile on her features while she shook her head.

Kaoru grimaced at the treatment, even going as far as to put an extra step of space between himself and Anzu to settle Adonis down. 

“Don’t go making me sound so dangerous Adios-kun.” Kaoru said to scold, as usual ignoring Adonis’ correction of his name.

“Anzu-chan was alone on the grounds. At this time of night that sort of thing is dangerous and all for a cute young girl. And while my first instinct is usually to invite her on a date… She’s got the kind of expression on her face where the more company she has the better, right?” Kaoru said, going to the effort of properly explaining himself this time.  
Anzu felt surprise all over again having to reconsider how she looked at him.

“Don’t those Trickstar bastards usually walk you home?” Koga spoke up, trying to sound like he didn’t really care but the fact he remembered that showed he paid attention to her safety.

“... Transfer Student you made a face when they were mentioned. Did you have a fight with Trickstar?” Adonis said, his voice showing his concern clearly.

Anzu half considered poking at her face, she had been teased on being an open book but she tried really hard to not be. She didn’t want to worry others, to make them feel responsible for her.

Remembering the need to answer Anzu shook her head. It wasn’t their fault. It was the student council… It was Eichi Tenshioun. Facing him down really was like seeing a ghost. She didn’t have the strength to speak against him, so she really wasn’t surprised when the others faltered.

(But it still hurt to see. It hurt so much. The pain wasn’t going away.)

“Don’t force yourself. When you wish to speak of it we can hear you out. Until then, we will just be here. This was your sentiment in bringing her to us, yes, Kaoru-kun?” Rei said, as per usual his smooth voice rolled over Anzu and made her feel entranced and calm.

“Well it’s more like you guys are always kind of acting like clowns she might be able to crack a smile again.” Kaoru said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oi!” Koga snapped pretty easily, even though she hadn’t made the insult she bowed her head as if to appease him.

“I'm unsure how to be a clown…” Adonis said seriously, taking the need to comfort Anzu seriously and thinking about it.

Going along with the flow Rei made a jab, “If entertainment is enough we should show off your best tricks Doggy. Come and hold out your paw.”

Koga looked ready to throw fists instead so Adonis automatically moved himself to be a barrier between him and their upperclassman. 

“You are acting like a circus…” Kaoru griped, eyes moving between Anzu and his unit.

Finally Kaoru sighed, “Isn’t the answer obvious? I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out to you guys.”

Grabbing the attention of the room he puffed up with a smug expression, definitely watching Anzu for her reaction.

“We’re not those guys so we can’t be constant jokes but we are still idols. It’s literally our job to be making beautiful girls smile. I could sing for her all on my own but you guys were here anyway and could use the exercise.” Kaoru said, sounding a bit smug.

It was actually a pretty cool thing to say for someone who usually made her cringe. Just a little cool. And definitely uncharacteristic enough that no one had a response for a moment.

“Hakaze-senpai are you unwell?” Adonis asked, embarrassingly genuine. They weren’t doing so bad at being comedic after all.

“Hah? For someone who skips practice all the time to go and tell us to perform more when we've finished for the day, you sure have some nerve." Koga scoffed, but despite trying to sound aggressive he just seemed fired up. He really loved to perform after all.

Anzu looked between the four, feeling frantic the more determination seemed to settle over each boy. They'd been packing up, it was late and they were probably tired from practice already. 

She didn't think she deserved it. She'd rejected UNDEAD when asked to produce them and then failed Trickstar. It wasn't fair for her to bask in an idol's light when she was failing as a producer. 

"You seem to stubbornly not wish to smile Young Lady. Whatever your worries are we will seduce them away." Rei said, his tone challenging and proud more than anything. 

Kaoru had a pout to his face as UNDEAD lined up to perform anyway, "Seducing Anzu-chan is my job. Just try to keep up with me I'm really feeling it tonight."

As Kaoru sent a wink her way Koga shoved at his shoulder, "Shut up. You say you only put in effort for girls so you better show a damn good performance. If you suck I'll kick your ass."

Koga's scolding would have seemed random if Adonis didn't move to translate for her.

"I think Oogami wants to succeed for you too." After some hesitation Adonis continues, "I won't let you down either Transfer Student. I am no good with words but I will sing for you."

"Being so bold right in front of us…" Rei murmured impressed on Adonis' behalf while Koga snapped at the purple haired boy for speaking on his behalf.

Without a cue needed all four boys fell into silence. Their eyes narrowed seriously. And they started performing. 

They were always impressive performers. Their songs so different to a unit like Trickstar's and while their lyrics weren't things that would touch her heart the performance itself had more than enough power for that.

Anzu felt breathless as she watched them. They really had no reason to do it, to go so hard for a crowd of one. But she was pretty sure it was her favourite performance of theirs yet.

Her heart was far from healed… But at least for that little while the pain was eased and she was smiling. 

\--  
\--

Anzu was truly thankful to Ryuseitai. Chiaki especially. Because of them she was really starting to see hope return to Subaru. He hadn't lost his sparkle and that filled her with more strength than she could have ever imagined.

Being impressed wasn’t enough. Anzu wanted to do something for him. She was certain Trickstar couldn’t stay as just her and Subaru, but she had to be strong enough to make sure there would be a place for Makoto, Mao and Hokuto to return to.

Of course, in a best case scenario it wouldn’t be needed but Anzu had to be prepared for that time stalling worst case.

The basic expectation from her may only have been to fill space and prevent immediate disqualification but Anzu didn’t want to walk into the battlefield with such a flimsy plan.

That was what had her texting Kaoru and asking him to gather UNDEAD for her.

Him and Koga were always the easiest to contact, especially with how weak with technology both Adonis and Rei proved to be.

It also helped that Kaoru calling everyone together would generally seem so unexpected it would stand out enough to make it seem important, a request no one would be able to ignore. Which it was to her, it was that important. Anzu didn’t want to wait any longer.

She waited for them in the Light Music club room of course. And as expected, Rei was the first one she came across. He wasn’t surprised by her involvement, having guessed right away that Anzu was the only thing that could make Kaoru interested in spending time with other men. But she didn’t say anything outside of greeting him, waiting determined to make her case to all four boys.

Kaoru was obviously eager since he showed up next, but he didn’t have much room for flirting with her because outside of her just not really humouring him the wait for Adonis and Koga wasn’t too long.

Anzu had tried to think about the best way to ask for their help, but since using her words wasn’t usually a strong point she blurted out the first phrase that came to mind, “Help me power up…!”

Anzu had spoken as loudly and passionately as she could manage with her usually soft voice. Speaking lessons with Nazuna paid off a bit with that. 

“You’re… Going to have to be a bit more specific than that.” Rei encouraged, visibly puzzled in a way that made Anzu embarrassed. 

Kaoru was his own kind of embarrassing fussing, “That sounds like a line Moricchi would say. That guy has totally been rotting your brain hasn’t he Anzu-chan?”

Adonis took a close enough attempt to understand, “If you wish to get stronger than I will secure some meat.”

Before he could leave Koga irritably held onto his arm, “Meathead! Don’t go excusing yourself so easily!” Adonis was a bit confused but didn’t insist. Letting go of him Koga faced Anzu probably and huffed. 

“Now you gotta actually tell us what you want. We’re not mind readers even with your feelings stinking out the room.” Koga scolded, his words a bit rough but to the point enough.   
Anzu felt her heart flutter a little, it wasn’t often Koga of all people acknowledged the bond between them.

She closed her eyes for a moment to think about those feelings. How much she appreciated each boy before her. How much she admired them and their strength. And how with strength all four were as kind and giving. Yeah, she didn’t feel afraid of rejection or ridicule anymore.

So she spoke clearly, not even bothered by how strange it felt to be using so many words at all. 

“I know Trickstar will come back together but it might be hard for some of them. There’s a chance Subaru-kun will be expected to perform alone which the rules won’t allow. I don’t want to support him as just a producer… I want to truly stand by his side.” Anzu looked at them as she spoke, blue eyes calm and serious. 

"I'm so jealous of that kid." Kaoru cursed to himself, Anzu decided to pretend she hadn't heard him.

"Back then the assignment I gave you was to learn about idols and to stay close to Akehoshi-kun." Rei said, lips curling into a smile as he spoke, "I didn't know you'd take it so seriously."

She didn't falter, bowing her head properly to them. It was the Trickstar way after all. Rush in without a real plan but full of determination. Where it looks like you're going to be turned away prostrate yourself until you wear them down. 

She could hear Koga cursing to himself and Kaoru was trying to insist that she didn't need to go that far. She couldn't hear Adonis having any kind of reaction, similarly Rei seemed intentionally silent while sizing her up. 

Anzu's head finally snapped up as Rei spoke. While she wanted all of UNDEAD to agree it was ultimately up to him so it was the deciding moment. 

"When you ask us so seriously we'd be more monsters than idols to say no." Rei said with humour though Anzu felt there was more to those words. 

Rei nodded, "We will teach you the best we can in time. But do not expect us to go easy on you."

Anzu felt a fresh fire burning inside her. This was what she needed. She'd have the strength to secure the next part of Trickstar's dream becoming reality. She didn't doubt for a moment they could fail. 

She bowed again, "Thank you. Thank you." Anzu said it repeatedly needing them to understand her gratitude. 

To give Anzu a glimpse of what she'd asked for they had gotten right into a practice session. 

Kaoru and Koga seemed to naturally fall into balancing each other out, Koga spouting mostly criticism and Kaoru not wanting to criticize a single thing she did.

Adonis was much more interested in trying to help Anzu go over dance moves - Since UNDEAD performed vastly differently to Trickstar there was a limit to what they could teach her. He just felt more confident going at things from a physical angle rather than using words. 

And Rei… Rei who she most definitely felt most self conscious before kept her on edge nicely. 

His eyes never seemed to leave her, watching every move she did. He was the most balanced instructor of the four but it actively felt like he was keeping distance. Taking her on and then trying to play the observer. What a strange person he was. If Anzu had to guess she figured Rei was probably thinking ahead in a pessimistic way. He probably was afraid of her eventually hurting if all her efforts felt wasted. She was really determined to earn another surprised expression from him when they Trickstar came back together and revolutionized the school. 

That would be her own mini revolution of the mind for overly cautious senior who seemed painfully limited in his ability to believe in others. 

Anzu worked hard with UNDEAD any chance she could. Between classes, before and after school. Any time she would find someone and convince them to give her some of their time. Being her classmate Adonis was her most regular training partner since it was easiest to make time with him.

Her sweat and efforts didn't feel enough. Every time she looked at Subaru she felt she had to work harder so her gratitude to UNDEAD continuing to indulge her only grew.   
Trickstar had to win. They had to win. For UNDEAD and everyone else who helped them. For everyone who was being oppressed under the current school system. They were going to win.

\--  
\--

They won. They really won. Anzu still couldn’t stop shaking. 

All around her everyone was buzzing with excitement. A miracle had taken place. Barely anyone had thought they could win. Even Trickstar themselves had their moments of doubt.

(Except for Subaru, right? That’s why he never stopped believing they’d come back together. And that strength was what had inspired her too.)

Anzu was actively doing her best to not cry, but every time she saw a boy with tears of happiness in their eyes and calling out victory she felt a step closer to joining them.   
The mood was festive and the boys couldn’t settle down even with the encore they shared with fine using up more of their energy. Anzu was certain they’d be able to sleep well later but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to let them enjoy this moment as long as they could.

The last time Trickstar had a big victory it was spoiled by Eichi’s call for disbandment. There was nothing to stop them now. 

The boys had gone along with some other units, trying to find somewhere on school grounds they could get away with staying and let the celebration run on. Anzu had every intention of joining them but first she had something she felt she needed to do. 

Anzu was prone to acting a little strangely on impulse sometimes and that was the only thing she could blame. Her first instinct in order to stop Rei from leaving when she caught up to the exiting UNDEAD was to half jump at him from behind, arms clinging onto him in a hug.

A feeling she practically had known would be coming overwhelmed her. She felt more connected to him than she ever had before. 

Anzu stared at him as Rei looked back at her, that priceless genuinely caught off guard looking on his features feeling like a badge of honour. 

She wondered if he could tell. How much she loved making him make a face that really made him look like another kid their age. If he could feel all the feelings she had. Anzu wanted them to reach him. She really wanted him to know and since she didn’t like using her words she had to trust he could sense it.

They say it’s meant to be really hard to find your soulmate, even if you were to look really hard. It’s a big reason why people had long since stopped caring about those marks they were all born with. Anzu hadn’t been much of a believer either, but she was thankful for it. For being able to know so clearly these boys would make her life feel complete just by being there. 

Anzu had been squeezing tightly, arms not wanting to budge from Rei. As she settled down from that initial rush of connecting to Rei she remembered just how it would look. Anzu felt she could melt from the embarrassment, Koga was absolutely fuming. Adonis had to cautiously hold back Kaoru who clearly had a number of complaints to voice at Rei.  
She didn’t just let go of Rei but pushed at him rather furiously to put distance as he seemed more and more amused at her being flustered. His chuckles just grated on her nerves but not enough to ruin her good mood. It was a special night after all. 

“Why are you chasing us instead of with Trickstar? We’ll be at the after party for a time as well so there is no need to be feeling lonely.” Rei said like he was teasing her but was just directing conversation so she could say what she wanted to.

Anzu shook her head before smiling. She knew what she wanted to say. She felt at ease with them even if she didn’t like using words she wanted to share her voice with them.

“Thank you for supporting us. Thank you for letting our dream come true.” They didn’t let her bow though she definitely tried. 

Koga specifically had stopped her, forcing her upright by a grip on her shoulders. He looked like he was physically twitching in his effort to not snap at her, his red face gave away his pleased reaction though.

Koga tsked, “You gotta stop doing that dumbass. We don’t need to hear thanks. We did it cause we wanted to.”

“We did it because beautiful girls should always be supported.” Kaoru butt in, Anzu could only roll her eyes but didn’t mind it so much since by now she knew he wasn’t as shallow as he seemed. 

“Speak for yourself.” Koga snorted trying to deny it.

Kaoru pulled a face, “Says the one who was just trying to speak for all of us.”

What cut them off rather than the usual physically being forced apart was a different kind of interruption from Adonis. His expression was thoughtful, and he spoke with so much care to his words it was hard to not stop and listen.

“Very quickly… It was hard to not want to help you. I wish to protect the weak but my unit is not motivated by that same desire. No… Even I quickly found more of a reason. As a friend, as a person in my life I wanted to see you happy Transfer Student.” Adonis stopped and interrupted himself a few times, shaking his head.

“It is not something that can be put into words. Maybe not even song or dance. But I always wanted to know how you were feeling and how to make you secure again. I think... “ Adonis looked around at his fellow unit mates as though hoping he wouldn’t be overstepping.

Adonis smiled slightly, “I think we all felt this. Even without words we agreed you were someone to support. That’s why we don’t want your thanks. Because it feels right to be on your side. I hope it was okay to say that.”

Anzu let her hands fly up to try and hide her face. Those tears she had been holding back had burst through and were flowing without restraint. Rather than something silly or meant to be charming Kaoru wore a soft smile as he pulled out a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes. 

“Hate to admit it but Adonis-kun is right.” Kaoru said, trying to avoid looking at any of the boys and smiling shyly at Anzu.

“We can tell. When you needed something, if you’re upset. That night I found you and brought you to hear us sing… I knew you shouldn’t be alone. And right now I know how happy you are. Even if it meant getting closer to a bunch of guys I don’t regret it for a moment.” Kaoru admitted, though he tried to keep his voice down for the last part. 

“This is way too sentimental! It’s not like we’re going anywhere. Stop weeping and put on a smile we’re going back to that party.” Koga declared, all the sensitive talk making him prickle up. 

Even if he tried to speak harshly he was smiling the biggest smile Anzu had ever seen on his face. Anzu jumped with a yelp leaving her as her lips as her hand was snatched up by Rei, not wanting to get left out apparently. He was smiling, eyes glowing warmly. For once Anzu felt what that gaze meant. He was happy and probably relieved it was true they were connected just as she’d been with everyone else in UNDEAD. 

“And let’s focus on the future shall we? While Trickstar will have more hurdles in the future they will also have time between jobs and things they must do as idols. Please consider us whenever you wish to work. We will never reject you.” Rei spoke smoothly.

While he’d voiced it as a request it was clear he had his mind made up. They’d be wanting to steal her away more and more from now on. Anzu felt like steam was billowing out of her ears as he finished his cheesy act by tugging her forward, ignoring as both Kaoru and Koga were yelling at him for doing as he pleased and being a pervert by touching her so much. 

She was truly glad she had come to Yumenosaki.

**Author's Note:**

> waves hands obligatory as always you can find more of my writing and support me on twitter @saltysugi


End file.
